crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
The Transfer Students
The Transfer Students is a story by E. E. Nalley, and was released on 2004-11-24. It runs from 2006-09-30 to 2006-10-03 and introduces Wallflower and STAR League Jr. Story Lily and her friends are the children of superheroes. When they try superheroing on their own, their parents send them to Whateley. On Lily’s first day, she makes some friends, goes on a date with Hank, and stops a theft by the Masterminds. She also gets a part in the school play. Characters *Wallflower *Psymod Mark. Emerson. *Phoenixfire Ashley Strum. Melville. EX-4, MAN-3, EN-1 *Dredz Charles. Twain. Got a pin (Same as Falcon wears). *S.T.A.R. League **Falcon Lily's Dad. Robert Turner. Twain alumnus. Cape squad. Got a pin (Twain?). **Tabby Cat Lily's Mom. Tabitha Turner, formerly Thomas. Poe alumnus. **Lightwave Charles's mother. **Linebacker Mark's father. Bill. Twain alumnus. **Red Archer Mark's mother. **Soldier of Fortune Charles's father. Twain alumnus. **Magma Ashley's mother. Melville alumnus. *Headmistress Elizabeth Amelia Carson *''four other students. Student guides.'' **Angel Lily's guide and roommate **Cathy Ashley's guide and roommate. "Evidently Miss Perfect had drawn the Bitch as a roomie as looking a little depressed about it. Well, I suppose if nothing else, Ashley would get a taste of how the other half lived for a bit." *Tennyo *Leviathan Trevor Martin, "a young boy with tentacles for arms". Hawthorne Cottage *Haywire "another boy with dirty blonde hair and an un-put-together look that I found odd". ? Voorhees *Mr. Buttons Flight I instructor *Mr. Lord English Composition teacher *Thunderbird '"Scott was a big boy, tall, and extremely well built. He had that first bloom of an athletic figure thing going for him, you could even tell it through his Whateley school uniform. His face was damn cute, too; long and regular with a straight nose and soulful blue eyes. His blonde hair was so light that it was almost white, and one lock of it fell over his face and across one eye. He had something of a Boy Scout look about him and his friends were giving him a bit of teasing over reading for the bad guy, but he was taking it in good spirit.", in the role of Iago. *''"the other girl reading the part of Emilia, Iago’s wife"'' *''"One of Scott’s friends stuttered through Cassio’s line"'' *Lancer *Dr. Quintain "one a short, balding man with dark hair who just looked like the sort who’ll put you to sleep talking" *''"The other was wearing a lab coat, significantly younger, but heavy set and more than a bit unkempt. ", "The Creep"'' *Dr. Hewley "a some what rotund man wearing a lab coat that was festooned with pens, note pads, at least three Personal Digital Assistants and collection of buttons on the lapels of the coat. As he got closer, I could see the buttons were the schools cottage buttons, as well as a representation of every officially sanctioned club or organization" *''A nurse'' *Mrs. Bohn Powers Lab instructor *Generator *Shroud or Jinn... *Chaka *Mr. ItoBasic Martial Arts *Dash "The only down side to it was on the way I saw Haywire, the Germanic bully I’d stopped that morning. He was talking to three others, a tall, thin young man who was nearly perfectly his mirror; good looking, clean skin, dark hair and immaculately dressed and groomed. He had an odd forelock that was brilliant silver.", ? Morgan *Stopwatch "Standing with them was a smaller boy, thin with straw colored hair and rather large, wire rimmed oval glasses. He immediately put me in the mind of that boy wizard, especially in our school uniforms, but there was genuine cruelty in his brown eyes.", ? Ridgeley *Hazard "The third was a young mixed race girl that seemed to be mostly Asian, she wore her straight black hair very short in a sever style that did nothing for her.", ? Xiao *Go-Go *Andy Dewitt playing Othello Category:Stories Category:E. E. Nalley Category:Gen1